No need for Jerren and Ami chapter 2:meeting the princess
by kingdomman4
Summary: Jerren and ami goes there seprate ways going to there fates .Ami sows clothes with the royal family while Jerren is a slave for the princess...


Early the next day, Jurian guards rousted the Mercurians from their tents that they were assigned to and were dragged away for the slave auctions that was taking place. Two guards pushed into Jerren and Ami's tent.  
"Get up!" a guard commanded, punctuating his order with a swift blow to Jerrens' stomach with his pike. "You are coming with us!" Jerren and ami woke up alarmed and frightened as they looked at the two guards.  
"What!? Where's the fire at?" Jerren asked in surprised and pain, "What happened?"  
"Did something happen?" Ami said in alarm, "Who's in trouble?"  
"Emperor Azuza and Empress Misaki have ordered your presence immediately!" said the second guard.  
"Them again?" said Jerren yawning. "Did we break another one of their rules we didn't know about?"  
"You will know who will be bought by at the auctions which is today!"

The guards cuffed the pair and marched them to a transport which travelled uneventfully back to the castle of Emperor Azuza and Misaki.  
Half an hour after arriving at the castle the duo were shown into the throne room.  
"You may leave us now!" Azuza said snapping his fingers at the guards. They bowed their heads in respect and left the room leaving Jerren and Ami at the mercy of Emperor Azuza and Empress Misaki  
"Today you will know who you will be serving!" Azuza intoned his eye on Jerren then turning to Ami.  
"For you human girl, you will work with the other female Mercurians in the upper chamber of this castle sewing clothes for the royal members of both the Misaki family and the Kamiki family!" Empress Misaki spoke imperiously.  
"Oh, that's good," said Ami, "I thought I was going to be sent to a cruel, harsh master."  
'That was the original plan," said Misaki, "But then we thought, 'Hey, why not join your friends in hours of tediously repetitive, mind breaking manual labour', you know, just to be merciful." Misaki smiled cruelly making Ami wince. Azuza turned his attention to Jerren.  
"Now for you human boy…." said Azuza, "You have already been sold to someone, but…. not just anyone. You have been sold to my daughter, the princes of Jurai, Ayeka."  
"What….Your daughter?" Jerren exclaimed in surprise, "Hey if it's a chick besides Ami, then my friend, I'm definitely going to have a problem with this!"  
"It is not debatable!" Azuza responded in a stern voice "You WILL serve my daughter!"  
"Oh, do not look so dejected," said Misaki chipping in. "It is better than a cruel male master. Besides, she is very just and lenient." Misaki placed her hand over her mouth to hide her grin.  
"Alright," said Jerren lowering his head. "I'll serve her….like I have a choice!"  
"Oh and one last thing," said Azuza wrinkling his nose, "Those rags you are wearing must go!"  
"You mean our clothes?" said Jerren and Ami in unison, surprised at the royal decree.  
"Yes!" replied Azuza, "Those pitiful rags are not fit for any working member of the Misaki household. From now on, you will wear what we give you to wear!"  
"But we like our clothes," Ami protested, "We..."  
"I said you will wear what we give you and that is final!" Azuza stated. "Report to the changing rooms down the hall to the left, after that you will report to your designated masters, do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes sir….!" they sighed in unison, lowering their heads.  
"It is 'your highnesses!" said Misaki, "Call us 'your highnesses'!"  
"Yes your highnesses!" they sighed, then walked out the door down the hall.  
Separating to change clothes the pair reunited shortly thereafter, looking at each other in their new attire. Jerren had traded his black shirt and pants for a green shirt and pants with brown boots, while Ami had swapped her white shirt, blue vest and blue skirt for a pink and blue dress with sandals.  
"You...You look nice!" Jerren said as he blushed at ami.  
"You look nice yourself…." Ami replied shyly back, "For a slave I guess. So I guess this is goodbye…."  
"I guess so…." said Jerren, "But don't be sad, we'll see each other again when the time is right."  
"Yes we will, and who knows, maybe we'll have some interesting adventures along the way."  
They parted ways in opposite directions and left each other for what lay ahead. Jerren was led by a Jurain guard to a room where he saw two girls...One female was small in appearance, being 4 foot 11 in height. She had blue hair wrapped around in pigtails, melon colored eyes, Caucasian white skin, and freckles on both of her puffy cheeks. Her attire was a mixture of blue and green, while her shoes were dark blue.  
She was always cheerful and happy, and her name was Sasami Misaki Jurai. Now the other one was a bit taller, being 5 foot 6 in height. She also had a Caucasian skin color, while her eye color was wine. Her hair was purple, and in somewhat of a ponytail with 'spaghetti straps' framing her face. This girl was barefoot with pink pajamas, and was looking at the ceiling with a bored look on her face. She was well-mannered, traditional, and aristocratic in nature and had a British accent similar to that of Ami's. This girl was Princess Ayeka Misaki Jurai.

"Princess Ayeka," the first guard said as he held Jeremey by the shirt, "The human slave you bought at today's auction is here".

"Oh, goody!" Ayeka said in excitement as she hopped out of her bed. "My plaything is here! It's about time; I thought I was going to kill over from all this boredom!"

"Play thing!?" shouted Jerren. "Look here, woman! I'm no play thing; I'm-"

The guard kicked him to the floor and held him tight by the head.

"You address your new master as Princess Ayeka, not Woman! Got that?" stated the guard as he held Jerren even tighter.

"Not this again!" commented Jerren with his face glued to the floor. "Do you have to do this every time I say something that seems offensive to you people!?"

"You can let go of him now." mentioned Ayeka, snapping her fingers at the guard with a command.  
The guard released his grip of Jerren, and the boy rose up. Ayeka walked up to Jerren and smiled at him.

"Hello there, my indentured servant!" Ayeka said as she grinned at Jerren, "My name is Ayeka  
Misaki Jurai. And you are?"

"Jerren Ryo Gregory," replied Jerren as he was wiping the dust off his face and hair, "but you can call me JR for short."

"Jerren…" Ayeka replied with a smile, "that's a decent name for a human captive. It actually sounds nice!" Ayeka giggled while smiling at Jeremey.  
"We're going to have a very nice master-servant relationship. This is going to play out well." Sasami then walked up to Jerren, and Jerren looked down as she smiled at him.

"Hello there," Sasami said as she gave a cheerful grin. "My name's Sasami, and I'm Ayeka's sister. It's very exciting to see a real human in the flesh; you look exactly like us!"  
"Hey I'm surprised you look just like us humans too!" replied Jerren "If you were on my planet  
you would fit right in."

Ayeka called Sasami, turning her attention to her. "I would like to speak to my new slave… alone."

"Ah, but why? I just want to get to know this human a bit more." replied Sasami.

"No buts!" Ayeka scolded. "And besides, you have your studies with your teacher in a few minutes so you can't afford to miss that.

Sasami lowered her head and agreed. The guards then took her out of the room and they all departed.  
Ayeka closed the door and locked it, then approached Jerren.

"I can't believe I have an actual human as my servant!" she said cheerfully, "When I heard there were human captives on this planet up for sale, I had to get one for my own! It wasn't easy, and there was tons of competition, but I managed to pull some strings with my parents to get one and my wish finally came true. And now, you're officially my personal property."  
Ayeka put her finger on Jerren's chest and said, "I have a big surprise for you tomorrow, so make sure you get up early... it will be a very busy day."

"What suprise?" questioned Jerren, feeling uncomfortable as he heard all this, "and what do you mean by busy?"

Ayeka whispered in his ear. "Now if I told you all the details, it wouldn't be a secret, would it?"  
She then sat and crossed her legs, smiling at Jerren.  
"Now run along to your room; it's in the upper chambers of this place." said Ayeka, still grinning.

Jerren nodded. "But what about my friend?"

"Oh, the other one…" said Ayeka. I'll… ask my parents if she can have a room too."

"Thanks." Said Jeremey as he walked out and closed the door behind was 9:30 in the morning and Jerren was in the upper chambers of his small room, sound asleep in his bed. There was a loud pounding on the door, but Jerren couldn't hear it since he was so immersed in his dreaming. The door smashed open, and it was two Jurain guards who came walking in.  
"Wake up!" the first guard said in a very loud voice, "The princess is waiting for you outside!"

"What!? Where's the fire!?" Jerren yelled alarmed as he woke up, "What's happening?"

"The princess wishes to see you immediately," answered the second guard, "she's been waiting for an hour now and she sent us to get you."

"The princess!" shouted Jeremey, getting out of his bed. "I forgot all about her!" Jeremey was still in his slave clothes and barefoot. "Just let me go to the bathroom and brush my teeth and stuff and I'll be ready."  
About 5 minutes later, he came out of the bathroom and followed the guards to the princess. They made it outside not long after, and Ayeka was at the front of the castle waiting.

"Well hello there, my servant!" Ayeka said as she moved towards Jerren, "I see you're up and ready for what I have in store for you."

"Yes princess," Jerren said, as he gave out a huge yawn. "I am definitely ready for whatever today brings."

"Do not address me like that, slave!" scolded Ayeka as she pointed her finger at him. You will address me as Miss Ayeka".

"Yes, Miss Ayeka,' sighed Jeremey. "I'll try to remember that next time."

"Now that's what I like to hear," Ayeka said as she patted her servant's head as if he was a pet, "a servant responding obediently to my commands." Ayeka then sent the guards away, and the guards marched back into the castle.  
"Princess... I mean... Miss Ayeka," said Jeremey, correcting himself, "Why did you send those two away? Don't you need their assistance at all times?"

"Their assistance is not needed," responded Ayeka, turning her attention to Jerren. "for you see, I have my own guardians to protect me. Azaka! Kamadakie! I summon you!" Ayeka said with authority in a loud voice.

The two guardians were cylinder-shaped artificial beings made of wood. Azaka's single eye blinked red while Kamadakie's blinked blue.  
"Whoa! What are those things!?" Jerren asked while staring at the two anxiously. "Are they gonna hurt me?"  
"Those are my two guardians, Azaka and Kamadakie." answered Ayeka, "They go everywhere I go and obey every command I give them."

"So... you've got wooden guards, huh? That's not something you see every day! Oh, I forgot to ask what the suprise was that you had in store for me."

"Ah yes, your surprise…" replied Ayeka with a smirk, "I have something very special for you so walk with me."  
Jeremey and Ayeka, along with the two new companions, left the castle and went on the main road.  
"Now for your surprise." said Ayeka, "you will have the privilege of accompanying me to not only the GP headquarters, but also to the Remzia federation to sign a peace treaty. You should consider yourself privileged, being a slave accompanying Jurain royalty like me to very important places."

"So we're just doing errands?" replied Jerren, sighing in relief, "I thought you had something else in store for me."  
"Like what?" asked Ayeka, replying to Jerren, "what did you think I had in store for you?"

"Well…" said Jeremey, looking up in the air, "stuff that's too disturbing to mention." He blushed a little.

"Oh I see," said Ayeka, "well don't worry; I'm nothing like that. Being a princess, I treat all my servants with respect and recognize their civil liberties."

"Well that's a relief!" commented Jerren, letting out a huge sigh, "but I have another question: what are the GP headquarters and the Remzia federation?"

"For starters, The GP headquarters are where the Galaxy Police conduct their operations. We're going there to promote two hard-working Galaxy Police officers. Oh, I assume you've never heard of such people. The Galaxy Police patrol 66% of the galaxy, making sure that criminals are put in their place, especially space pirates."

"There are space pirates too!? Now that's scary to think about!" Jeremey stated as he heard all of this. "I've heard about pirates that travel the seas to plunder, but pirates in outer space!? That's something new.

"Of course there are space pirates. Geez, you humans have very limited knowledge of our ever- expanding universe, don't you?" Ayeka said as she face palmed herself in disbelief. "Space pirates are the most notorious, organized band of crooks in the entire universe. They steal and plunder from cargo ships around the galaxy, leaving businesses bankrupt and thus disrupting trade and commerce. It's the Galaxy Police who suppress their criminal activities and bring them to justice."

"I'm surprised that my home planet's never seen this going on in outer space." Jerren replied. "I guess we have a lot more to learn about such a large universe. Now what about the  
treaty thing that you're signing?"

"That's a different story," mentioned the princess. "You see, a year ago, a Federation that was out of our jurisdiction called Ramzia and told them that they were getting attacked by space pirates practically every day. They called us for help, but since they were out of our range and the Galactic Union's range, we couldn't help them. So they turned their anger and frustration out on us and started with the planet Balta by looting and sacking it. Then Melmas and Sinaiwa by kidnapping very important members of their family council, and finally they aimed at Jurai. We called out a militia of 3500 Jurain soldiers and easily defeated them. We later agreed to settle an accord by admitting them in the union."

"Wow," replied Jerren. "That sounds like a nightmare you don't want to live again. But at least you're making amends with them."  
"Yes," said Ayeka, "as the galaxy's most dominant empire, it is our job to make peace with all planets."

"Peace? That's funny," Jerren laughed, "you people don't seem very peaceful to me."

"Why do you say that?" asked Ayeka, "Is it because of that Mercury planet?"

"Yes, you just come in and destroy everything and take us captive. Why do you do that, and for what reason? You talk about peace, but when it comes to us, you're a little hypocritical, you get me? I guess you only make peace when it benefits you or your allies, huh?"

At that moment, the princess paused and gave Jerren a cold look.  
He covered his mouth in regret. Ayeka then moved towards Jerren and slapped him hard in the face. Jerren held his face in pain.

"Don't you ever say that again about my planet, you hear me!?" Ayeka said as she scolded the boy in a serious tone. "And don't you bring up the people of Mercury either, that's a direct order coming from me. Say stuff like that again and you will be severely punished!"

"Yes... ma'am." He said with his hands over his mouth, "never again!"Jeremey and Ami on Jurai part 7:kidnap attempt on the princess  
Three hours had passed and Jerren and his companions Ayeka, Azaka and Kamidake were travelling along the road leading to the space port.  
Ayeka shakily stumbled to a stop, held her chest and took a few laboured breaths.  
"Are you alright Miss Ayeka?" Jerren worriedly asked as he went to Ayekas' side, putting his hand on her shoulder to steady her balance.  
"Yes, yes I am fine!" Ayeka said with a stern tone as she brushed Jerrens' arm off her shoulder. "I (huff) just need (huff) somewhere to rest right now (huff)!"  
"Well we have been walking for a while now," replied Jerren "so I'll look for a spot for us to get some rest."  
Looking around, Jerren saw a gnarled tree overhanging a small pond.  
"How about over there?" Jerren said, pointing towards it. "It will provide enough shade for all of us."  
Ayeka nodded wearily and walked towards the tree, going past it to the pond and taking her shoes off. Slowly the princess lowered her feet into the pond and looked towards the sky.  
"That feels so much better!" Ayeka made a contented sound and sighed in relief.  
"What, you don't want to rest in the shade?" Jerren remarked.  
"I will rest under the tree in a moment," replied Ayeka. "Right now I must rest my feet!"  
"Well, alright! If you're doing that, I'll just sit over here and get some rest!" Jerren said as he moved under the shade of the tree finding a comfortable spot and nestling into it.  
"We'll rest for about ten minutes!" said Jerren getting comfy under the tree.  
Azaka and Kamidake silently moved into protective positions on either side of their Princess.  
Jerrens' eyes grew heavier and he quickly drifted into a light doze, the weariness of the long walk taking its' toll.  
Princess Ayeka lay back on the soft bank and stared upwards, failing to notice the steadily increasing bubbles moving from the centre of the pond.  
Slowly a giant robotic head rose from the water and locked its' sensors on the unwary people.  
Lurching from the depths, the head rose from the pond towards the princess.  
Princess Ayeka, startled from her reverie, jumped to her feet with a gasp of shock as Azaka and Kamidake fired at it with their lasers.  
More rapidly than the eye could follow the robot shot Azaka and Kamidake throwing them to the ground.  
Ayeka turned with worry towards her guardians and in that moment the robotic head enveloped the Princess in a force field.  
Rising completely from the pond the disembodied robot head blasted its' thrusters and zoomed into the sky, taking the captured Princess with it.

Jerren was awakened by a piercing scream as Ayeka was dragged into the sky.  
Jumping to his feet, he surveyed the area and noticed Azaka and Kamidake each stunned, with smoke rising from a hole in their chests.  
Jeremey ran to Azaka.  
"Where's the Princess?" shouted Jerren. "She's missing and I heard a scream!"  
Azaka made repetitive bleeping noises and a second later shut down.  
Jerren looked towards Kamidake but saw that the other guardian was in the same situation as its companion.  
"This is horrible!" Jerren said a tinge of worry creeping into his voice "The princess is gone and I have no one to help me because these block heads are out commission!"  
"Ah man! What do I do?"  
Jerrens' ears perked as a faint scream carried from within the nearby forest.  
"She's there!" Jerren said as he turned his attention to the forest, "Don't worry princess I'm coming!"  
Jerren charged towards the direction of the scream moving deeper and deeper into the dense foliage.  
Reaching an open field deep in the forest, he saw the giant robotic head holding Ayeka in a glowing red force field.  
"I found you!" Jerren said as he pointed at the robot. "So you're the one who kidnapped the princess? Well whatever your plan is it stops here!"  
Lasers fired from the robotic head towards Jerren but he managed to dodge them. Scrambling as more came his way. Jerren took out his sabre and activated it.  
"Good thing Ayeka gave me this energy sabre! I'll just use this to slice him to pieces." The robot shot more laser beams at Jerren, but he wove through them and leaped into the air.  
Slicing at its head, Jerren recoiled in shock as the beam of the sabre bounced off the robot fruitlessly.  
A laser blast glaced against Jerren and he was sent hurtling to the ground.  
"Jerren! No!" Ayeka shouted worried. "Get up! I command you!"  
Jerren rose woozily to his feet, a small hole in his shirt where the robot had hit him. Bracing his stance, Jerren held his ground.  
"Is that all you got Tin head?" Jeremey yelled showing no fear.  
Suddenly a sword hilt slipped from Ayekas' pocket and flew through the force field into Jerren's hand and activated.  
It was different from the regular energy sabre, glowing a bright blue instead of the common purple.  
It had six glowing wings engraved on it and three red gems embedded in it.  
"You can wield the sword that belonged to the legendary Yosho?" Ayeka said surprised and shocked at the unexpected turn of events.  
"But how? You are not of royal blood?"  
"What is this thing?" he said looking at it in astonishment, "Its different from the other one."  
"It is the light hawk sword!" Ayeka answered. "It is the most powerful weapon on planet Jurai. Only a family member of Jurai royal blood can wield it. But how can you wield it?"  
"I have no idea," replied Jerren. "I'm human not Jurai royalty. But if it's stronger than the other one I used, then this robot is done!"  
The robot shot more lasers but the sword deflected them effortlessly.  
"Whoa! Jerren said in amazement, "It deflected those lasers like they were nothing."  
The robot flew at him shooting missiles, but the light hawk sword acting on its own  
used a force field to protect Jerren and block them.  
"It has force fields too! Awesome!" said Jerren. "This thing is amazing!" Jerren then leaped towards the charging robot and sliced the robot in two. The two halves exploded harmlessly to either side of him.  
Ayeka freed from her energy prison fell lightly to the ground, dusting her dress she walked toward Jerren to commend him.  
"Well human;" Ayeka said as she patted Jerren on his head, "You amazed me today, I can see there is a lot more to you than meets the eye! I was trying to use my strength to break out of that force field, but I can see it was specially designed to hold me in some way."  
"Question is though, who sent that thing to trap you?" Jerren said as he scratched his head, "It just came out of nowhere!"  
"I do not know!" replied Ayeka. "But now you are not just a slave any more, but my body guard!"  
"A bodyguard?" replied Jerren, "well I don't know what to say."  
"I have some bad news to report miss Ayeka," Jerren said, his head down in contempt. "Azaka and Kamadakie are dead! The robot thing that kidnapped you shot them, and they disintegrated!"  
"So they were destroyed then, hmm?" Ayeka asked in a distracted voice, "Well, no matter, I will just summon them again!"  
"Wait….WHAT?" Jerren exclaimed, "But how?"  
"Azaka! Kamadakie!" Ayeka commanded the air, "I summon you both!" Azaka and Kamadakie appeared in a shimmer of movement, no worse for wear, startling Jerren.  
"T….They're back…." Jerren gasped, "and all the damage is completely gone!"  
"All right, let us now continue our journey!" said Ayeka walking towards the edge of the clearing, "Remember we are on a tight schedule and we cannot afford to arrive late to our destination."

With no more interruptions, the group made their way back to the road and made good time. Cresting a hill on the path, the enormous transportation centre appeared sprawling out before them like a bustling metropolis  
"This place is HUGE!" Jerren pronounced in amazement.  
"Humans…." Ayeka commented, with a face palm, "You are so easily impressed!"  
The centre was a hub of space ships, all sizes and types, coming in and out of bays, buzzing the towers, generally swarming the airspace around the terminal where they were inspected by a multitude of Jurain guards, combing every passing ship with practiced eyes. Ayeka and Jerren made their way to the nearest portal and quickly entered inside where ships were docking, only to be confronted by a Jurain guard.  
"My Princess!" the guard said recognizing Ayeka, bending to one knee and bowing his head in respect, "Your ship is ready to depart!"  
"You may rise!" Ayeka commanded the man, lifting her hand with authority, "Thank you….you have done well in the performance of your duties!" The guard nodded and led them into an interior dock where a large Jurain royal cruiser sat with an imperial air.  
"These ships…." Jeremey gasped once more, "They're amazing! They're bigger than the ships I saw flying in the air when I first arrived here."  
"I can see this also amazes you!" scoffed Ayeka, "What is it with you humans and your fascination with large things?"  
Without waiting for an answer the princess swept away, Jerren scrambled to follow her as the guard then led them to Ayeka's ship. The ship was mixture of wood and metal, the size of a small building.  
"Now this thing takes the whole cake!" said Jerren. "THIS THING IS A JUGGERNAUT!"  
"You mean Ryo-Oh, my ship?" replied Ayeka, "Indeed, it is a rather large ship is it not? Well you will be truly impressed by what the interior has to offer then."  
Jerren and Ayeka walked inside and the huge airlock slithered closed behind them as if a great many branches had sprouted from the sides of the ship and grown over the space that had once been there, closing the ship to the outside. The reason for this unusual method of action became quickly apparent as they moved deeper into the ship, revealing a living forest. Every hatch and space was filled by the living wood of the Jurian royal tree, giving Jerren the strange feeling he was inside a living treehouse. One that seemed far more massive inside than the exterior had conveyed.  
Silently Azake and Kamadakie withdrew, blending seamlessly into the ship.  
"This ship…." Jerren said, stunned at what he saw, "It's like a jungle in here!"  
The ground had vegetation and grass stretching from one end to the other while the flora eclipsed what seemed to be the sky. The full moon shone its light on crystal clear rivers while animals at once as familiar as rabbits and frogs, revealed their otherworldly origins with movements and sounds completely alien to the human, frolicking amongst the foliage.  
"Is this a hologram or is it real?" Jerren tentatively asked, craning his neck to see more of the ship, "It looks so real."  
"Oh, it is genuine!" replied Ayeka, "It is indeed, extremely real!"  
"How in the world did you fit all of this in a ship?"  
"Easily…." answered Ayeka, "By warping the space into another dimension and settling it here. The mathematics are quite complex and would probably bore you, so suffice to say this ship is larger on the inside than the outside."  
"Amazing….!" he said, gazing at the scenery.  
The ship rose majestically from the ground, gliding smoothly through an open hatchway emerging outside the terminal. In a blur, the ship seemed to disappear, and suddenly they were in space.  
"So, when are we going?" queried Jerren. An image appeared before them and he saw a hazy green planet surrounded by a purple aurora with several regal moons orbiting around it receding quickly in the distance.  
"Leaving? We have already left….!" Ayeka said with a little smile. "We shall reach Galactic Police Headquarters in a matter of hours!"  
"So, that was Jurai?" said Jerren sitting in a seat that had formed from the living environment of the ship, "It's so beautiful...!"  
"I know!" replied Ayeka, "Jurai….my home, the pride of the Jurian Empire..."

Meanwhile, in the outer reaches of Jurian space, a silver plated ship was rotating in an elliptical orbit in the gravity of a massive blue star. Inside the ship, a man was playing an organ of great complexity in a macabre melody of chaotic and discordant notes when the computer screen off to his side gave a small sound and lit up.  
"Master?" said the screen, "The drone you sent to capture Princess Ayeka has not reported back."  
"It hasn't?" asked the man angrily, "Was it destroyed?"  
"Preliminary scans indicate it was, Master! We can perform a more comprehensive scan to verify…." the screen reported solemnly.  
"Don't bother!" cut in the man, "There is only one destination she could possibly have in mind and when she arrives, I will strike! The secrets of the royal family WILL be mine!"  
The man started to play once again….


End file.
